In the claws
by Storm Arashi
Summary: When Brainy left the Legion he had left after being threatened. He fled the country to Italy where he goes into hiding. Only to discover the Social Welfare Agency.  Joining up with a girl now considered his sister he has killed. Will he be welcomed back?


Authors note: This is a crossover and a what-if. If you haven't seen Gunslinger Girl and it's sequeal IL Teatrino then you better check both out fast.

Chapter One: A girl covered in blood.

**BANG!**

One person fell.

**BANG! BANG! BANG! Click click.**

"Uh oh." She looked at her simple and primitive italian pistol and shook it hearing no bullets in the chamber.

She was tackled down a pistol similar to hers being put to her temple. "Say goodnight girly."

"Goodnight." She smirked as another shot sounded and the man holding her to the floor collasped. He was dead.

Shoving him off of her she got up. "Brother that was un-nessecery. I could have broken his neck easily."

"That's not how we should do it Claes. We get the clean-up crew here soon. Go outside and wait. And if anyone asks...You were mugged and are waiting for police to show up. Especially if the Legion shows up." The teenager in the shadows ordered the young girl. Claes nodded tucking a strand of blue/black hair behind her ear running out of the building.

Making it a block through several alley ways she halted just outside of Legion HQ. She gulped. She knew coming to the States was a horrible idea. Leaving New Rome to handle what she would classify as Triela's job was too much.

Esepcially since her 'handler' or 'Big Brother' or as they called themselves Fratello was an ex-Legionnaire.

One known as Brainiac 5. Claes shuddered seeing Superman and one Querl had told her was Kell-El exit the building.

She stood just outside the alley looking sorry for herself. She did look pathetic covered in her prey's blood and her own.

Unfortunatly she stood out right away.

It had been almost a year since Brainy left. Superman had stayed in case he had come back.

He missed him. He remembered when him and Brainy were just kids. They had been such good friends.

Maybe even more if he had just admitted it. He had feelings for Brainy then but he dismissed them. Maybe if he had told Brainy, he wouldn't have been so mad to drive Brainy to access Brainiac's programming.

He hated himself for calling Brainy, Brainiac at a time where the person he cared for needed him most.

He felt so stupid. So dirty. He often also wondered what Brainy ment by 'At least until I get used to all these new feelings.' He knew that his friend had ment human emotions but there was something underlying that.

Or maybe he was just feeding himself the biggest bull he had ever thought of.

"He left the Legion to escape everyone." Kell said to him snapping him out of his thoughts. He hated to admit it but Kell was right. "They would have had him arrested for attempted murder and destruction of planets if he didn't. Cosmic Boy threatened him pretty good. He didn't escape YOU. He escaped everyone but you."

Superman narrowed his eyes. This was new infortmation.

_Why would Cosmic Boy do that? I know he's a jerk but Brainy was so delicate after that incident._

"Did you forget our bond lets me read your mind? Brainy sucker punched Cos in the face after he was threatened." Both smirked at this. Brainy was a force to be reckoned with if he was mad.

Cos just proved it.

Walking out of HQ they had prepared for patrol.

But something caught both their eyes.

A young girl of only elevan or twelve was sitting a few feet from an alley.

Covered in blood.

_XXXXXXXXXXX_

Authors note: I know with other crossovers I've written I've made next to zero sense. But this is how I write. If I told it all in one chapter then it wouldn't leave any mystery which is what GSG is all about. Please keep this in mind when reviewing. And just so everyone knows the girls of Gunslinger Girl are trained child assasins. Including Claes. In this story Italy remained as it had during the Twenty First century leaving old weapons places ect.


End file.
